Obedience
by BlackBlizzard
Summary: Oogie must teach Jack a lesson in obedience but it seems the Pumpkin King can't get the hang of it.
1. Chapter 1

**_Damn my love for obedient lovers and punishment._**

"Jack~"

_Oh Oogie. _Jack wanted to say out loud. He wanted to break free from the bindings on his arms and run to his secret lover in enthusiasm.

Said lover was awfully angry with the skeleton and when Oogie was angry there was no escaping punishment. "You've been so naughty," he whispered into the skull.

_Oogie for the love of Halloween, please let me go. I'll do anything you want me to, you can torture me, touch me, and talk about me but whatever you do please don't tease me. _Jack tried to undo the chains but they were locked with sort of do-hicks.

"What if I just snap one of your bones?" Oogie twirled the man's tie with his finger. "Or added termites to knaw at them?" He opened his mouth to show the parasites working in his teeth.

_Oogie, oh my, don't do this._Jack felt his knee caps shaking from anticipation._If I had__ flesh Iwould have come by now._

"Remember not to scream." Before Jack could process what the other had meant he felt a cold slimy organism crawl up his pants. He held in his squeaks and squeals because if disobeyed there would be more teasing. He squeazed his sockets shut and kept his moans mentally.

_Oogie! Damn it Oogie! Touch me ! I what more...give me more ! I won't scream I promise nor will I tell the town folk of our meetings, just t-touch me! P-please... _Jack was going weak in his spirit as his lover played on his ribs like a xylophone.

"Your so intoxicating." Oogie rubbs the underlining of Jack's chin. "Arent you a puppy."

Jack bit the bone where his lip should've been, "Oogie~"

"Did I say you could speak?" Oogie snaps grabbing Jack's chin to make the man look at him. "Did I?"

_Please no more teasing Oogie! I can't take it! Please don't, don't do me like this. _Jack opened his eyes staring at his lover with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Did I tell you that you could speak?" Oogie asks waiting for an answer.

Jack squinted when he felt being man handled. "O-oogie, s-stop this, this instance or I'll tell about you and your torture chamber."

Oogie cocked his head to the side amused. "Oh really? And how would you. do that? Have you forgotten that you are locked in my torture chamber?" A blushed made itself appear on Jack's cheekbones."How dare you try to threaten me."

The skeleton tried hard not to cry out when he felt one of his bones snap but the pain conquered the pleasure as he let out a ghostly wail. _Ah! Oogie just like that! Don't stop make sure it's snapped so next time I won't disobey! A-agghh~ It hurts! _

"I bet you wish that you could come." Oogie teases. "To have that feeling of climax, don't you?"

Jack panted, his mind crying for some sort of release. _Oh God Oogie, I'm going to cry if you keep this up. Stop talking please, you're going to make me cry. Break another of my bones if that would make you stop with your such mean words. I do want to climax. I want to come all over your evil face._

Oogie smiled viciously at his lover, "I can almost hear your thoughts about the pleasure you could've had." Jack moaned at the miss of human days. "I should hang your bony ass from a thread of string just for the humiliation." He chuckled darkly at the thought. "You would like that wouldn't you?"

Jack nodded truthfully. If his lover were to pull that stunt Jack would no longer be naughty as he would take of every one of Oogies needs. _I'd be on my knees everyday of I had to, I'd kiss his feet and let him touch me until he got tired. I want you so badly Oogie. I wish to be human so I can feel you eat me._

He cried sadly when he felt his lover take the organism away from his inside and swallow it. Jack had never been so needy that it felt a crime to be. Oogie wanted to rip the skeletons up to his joints but he knew he'd be pleasing the bag if bones.

"What would you do if you could climax?" Oogie asks licking the skull.

Jack grimaced then answered. "I wouldn't have time for Halloween because I would be touching myself to the thought of you." he bucked when he felt Oogie touch his thigh bone . He snapped seconds later, "DONT TEASE ME!"He shouted in such a commanding voice he never knew he had.

Oogie stepped back licking his lips."But you look so delicious."

"Oogie, darling please, let me go." Jack's voice was broken and shallow as he begged to be freed.

The boogeyman grabbed a chair and sat watching the skeleton wither in pity. "You don't know how much fun this is." he says. "You've created your own illusion of lust and now you suffer from the want. of actual contact. How delightful."

The skeleton weeps from the pain of knowing he couldn't be touched like he wanted to be, he weeps because he knows Oogie is enjoying it, he weeps because he wants Oogie to want him like he wants him._I want to feel hot, I want the exotic sex like humans can have. Oogie don't you want to be the cause of my orgasms or my climaxing? Wouldnt you take pride in being the one to bend me over and make me come?_

Hours passed, Jack had finally stopped his cries and was released from his captor. His wristbone were worn by the shackles. He was pushed out of Oogies home in a hurry; he had disappointed the man with his actions today. He did not stay obedient and that meant there would be more punishing.

Jack stared at his bare feet where his big toe had been snapped clean off. The bone rested in his head moving like a dog's happy tail. Though the skeleton felt the need to turn around and walk back to the chamber but his duties as the Pumpkin King made him stay on track.

_Oh Oogie. _ His first thoughts hit him in the head.

He would go back later, he always does.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh Oogie_

Jack was silent as the town's people met and discussd the next plans for Halloween. His mind was lost as he pondered about what had happened earlier that evening. To sum it all up,he had been naughty- he had came to Oogies house uninvited because wanted company, tried to seduce the boogie man, that backfired quickly, he got locked up from the ceiling, and teased all that hour. It was pretty much his usual nowadays.

Jack and Sally weren't really much a couple anymore. Right after Halloween the next year, Sally had told him that she was not easy for whatever he was bringing. Of course Sally loved him, more than anyone could but she did not feel fitted for a relationship and he did not judge her on that. About three weeks after their break up he had been bored, he had no girlfriend to give hugs too, no kisses to, and no memories to tell to. He missed her very much.

_Oogie Boogie_

Jack shutters at the thought. He knew exactly how this little affair had started. It was because of him and his loneliness. He had been so bored one day that he decided to scope Oogie Boogie's chambers for anything excitable. That's when he had run upon the bugs-oogies bugs. They were cacooned together for warmth or one was eating the other. Jack never knew how they worked together to create Oogie but they did. To him they seemed scared, lonely, and confused. So he did one thing no one in Halloween town would do.

He had asked Sally for clothes and old clothes and her borrowed sewing kit. He was going to revive Oogie Boogie.

That evening he had went through spell books to hold the bugs as one for Oogie to have a spirit but seeing how they had acted to the spell they didn't need it. So he had went along with his sewing. Now, he was not the best sewer but he tried his best. He sat on the corner of the room sewing the patches of cloth slowly, bugs surrounded him like children watching a storyteller. He was going to bring Oogie Boogie back to life.

_"Oogie!" _Jack had screamed when the evil risen to his normal form. Oogie Boogie was back and if Hack says so his self; better. The doll had a wicked smile upon its face making Jack have second thoughts about his actions.

Oogie had chuckled. _"You are a stupid bastard." _

Jack blinked then slowly had sinked to the ground in a ball. He should've known that Oogie wouldn't thank him or at least start a friendship with him. He choked a cry. _I am such an imbecile! Why did I do this? Why?_

Next thing Jack knew, he was grabbed and thrown to the wall.

_"You know Jack Skellington the one thing I like about you is your stupidness right next to your scareyness of course but I truly love your stupidness the most." _Oogie pins the skeleton against the concrete chamber. _"You know, you look so delicious when you are stupid." _

Jack watched horrified as Oogie tongue licked the bottom of his neck to his forehead. _"Oogie! A-Ah!" _

_"Do you want me to stop?" _The boogie man smiles evilly as Jack becomes putty in his hands. _"You look as if you enjoy, do you? My bugs, my soul, have watched you put me back together. I don't know why you would do something such as that or why you would dirty my house, but I appreciate it."_

_"A-ah!" _Jack grabbed onto Oogie shoulders. His face was flushed, his clothes disoriented, and mind mushed. _"Oogie!" _The skeleton threw himself upon the doll. Hearing that statement was all he needed to hear. When he had done so it was the only moment her had ever seen Oogie look so surprised. _"Do things to me!" _

Oogie had stared widely at the skeleton who sat on top of him, rocking in a manner that was very much inappropriate for any child's crooked smile reappeared on the boogie man's face as he wrapped his arms around the skeleton. _"Mmmh, why should I? It was you who had got me to shreds in the first place."_

Jack's eye sockets drooped as he stared at the doll with a crest fallen face. _"I am so sorry! Please I will do anything you desire!" _

Oogies eyes smiled with evilness as he turned his head to see the chamber below this one. Jack gulped and slowly released himself from Oogie. The skeleton slowly walked to the chamber leading Oogie who was right behind him. Jack remember vaguely about the next part; he was tortured, stripped down to the bones, so Oogie could get a look at everything. The Pumpkin King had never been embarrassed before but being naked, tied to a table, and being locked up in a chamber where the boogie can can do whatever he pleases with him, tended to make him nervous.

_"Yes Oogie that's it! Yes, right there!" _Jack had panted once things between had finally kicked off in the chamber. _"Yes, yes, yes! More Oogie! More!"_

And that's how things got this way.

"Jack?" Sally asks tapping the skeleton on the shoulder. "Jack?"

"More."he mumbled lost in his dazes. "Oogie~"

"Jack?!" Sally shakes the skeleton back into reality. He booted right up in his seat and looked around so hard that his skull might have fallen off. Sally gave him a worried look and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Jack, are you alright? The witch has asked you a question twice and you had not answered."

"I'm fine." Jack states. "I forgot where I was for a moment, no worries."

"But you mentioned Oogie Boogie." She says concerned for her leader. "What about him?"

The town council all had a look of fright plastered on their faces at the mention of the boogeyman. It was only a couple of years from the incident but it still had them shaking in fear. Jack shook his head and placed on one of his best creepy smiles.

"There is nothing to worry about!" He says. "Everything is fine! There is no more Oogie!"

The people nodded, they were sure that Jack was right. So they didn't question it but Sally wasn't so sure. She knew something about Jack had lightened and both darkened these few years after their break up. He was more secretive and joyful.

He weave his way through the pumpkin patches to the secret entrance to Oogies chambers as he had done many times before. The Pumpkin King smiled as he was greeted by the boogeymans wicked features. Oogie sat on a broken wooden stool in the corner of the room next to a matching wooden desk. When he had saw Jack, he dropped the nutcracker toy he was tinkering with from his hands and licked his lips. The skeleton instantly ran to his lovers lap and gave the doll a howling kiss.

"Oogie-"

"Jack." Oogie interrupts. "There is an outfit I want you to wear."

Jack gulped. If Oogie wanted him to wear something it had to be disgusting or horrifying. He followed his lovers eyes to the left corner of the room where the table was. Jack rose from the dolls lap and walked towards it. When he saw what he had to wear he have a content sigh of relief, thanking heavens that it was nothing too horrid for his taste. He turned his head a little to face his lover who seemed to be waiting on him. The Pumpkin King smirked and antagonizingly slow, removed his clothing.

"Oogie." Jack teases. "What's wrong? You seem a little angry."

"I wouldn't be angry if you'd take off your goddamn clothes." Oogie spat.

Jack shrugged and stripped himself bare. "I'm going to need help putting on his outfit."

Oogie smiled and reached for the chains underneath his desk. "You are going to need a lot of help to put on what I'm giving you."

_Oh Oogie. _Jack thinks to himself as his lover approaches him. _I'm ready for anything you give me._


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh Oogie_

Jack was so excited, today is their anniversary and he could not wait until dawn when he could go see his lover. Theses past few months have been amazing for them as a couple, if you could call it that. Oogie was opening up to the skeleton, sharing things that a couple would do, and the lovemaking, no longer called sex by Oogie nor Jack, was amazing.

_Oh darling what should I do?_ Jack looked around his castle for answers. _Maybe something sexy? Oogie loves it when I try to be sexy, but this is an anniversary! It's suppose to be about love!_

He sat in his chair pondering over what he should do in order to please his lover for their first anniversary. This was very special since this would be Jack's and Oogies very first anniversary. Neither Jack nor Oogie had lovers before each other so this would be a big step in their relationship. Which made it more nervous for Jack.

_I wonder what he's planning..._Jack wasn't sure if Oogie were to celebrate, it technically was his birthday since Jack revived him and their anniversary. He also wasn't sure if Oogie celebrated anything really, before their relationship Oogie spent a lot of time underground. _Oh darling I beg that you do not forget!_

That was as Jack's worst fear. If his lover had forgotten one of the most important days of their lives together.

_Darling please don't forget, that's the biggest pain you could ever bring to me. I would wallow in pity if you shall._ He prayed that all would be good and that it would be a grand celebration for them. _All is going to be good, all is going to be good._

"Jack?"

Jack shrieked, whipping around to see his ex girlfriend Sally at his door. She seemed saddened and lost. He quickly put on a calm front. "Sally, darling, what is the matter?"

She looked up to him, "I am worried for you Jack. You have not been yourself. You have been spending time alone, daydream for hours, and for meetings you will quickly end them to leave. I am I the reason why you do so?"

Jack was stunned. He had never meant to hurt Sally. "No! No! You see I have been working on projects and learning new magic! You do not have to worry!"

"Magic?" Sally asks concerned. "What magic have you been practicing?"

She knew whatever Jack does could only lead to trouble for her and her people. Not that she didn't trust him, it was just that he gave trusts to a lot of people. That's one thing that didn't suit with her about Jack Skellington. He was too naive.

"Oh yes! But don't be fright! It is only little magic, like to fix and window or a doll." Jack smiles, but in the inside he's terrified. _Oh my! Why, why did I say to fix a doll?! Now she will wonder what I've meant! Please do not ask!_

Sally nodded thinking, "A doll?" She repeated lowly. Before she could ask another question Jack was quick to shoo her away.

"Well, well look at the time! I must say it is getting quite late! If you'll excuse me,I need to feed Zero!" He quickly shut the door and sighed. Zero came bouncing in air after hearing his named called. Jack gently grabbed the undead pooch and rubbed it head. "Oh Zero, what am I to do? My love is waiting on me and I do not have anything to give! And my ex girlfriend is concerned for my sake. What shall I do?"

"Bark!" Zero licked his master's skull.

"Should I?" Jack asks. "Maybe a cake will please him, but what type should it be?"

Zero licked his masters skull once more, "Bark!"

"A red bug cake with candy skeletons on top?" Jack asks before smiling like a madman. "Oh Zero that is a wonderful idea! He would not be able to resist!"

_2 pinches of coco screams, a bag of marshfellows, red food coloring. Oogie will love this!_ Jack giggled about the thought of having Oogie surprised. His face turned creepy as another thought appeared, _The__ things Oogie and I could do with this cake..._

Jack gently placed the toppings of candy skeletons on the cake. Each in line to form a heart.

"Oh Jack."

If Jack had a heart it would have stopped or pounded greatly when he would hear that voice. He slowly turned to his lover holding his favorite dead flowers and a bottle of potions.

"Happy anniversary, my love." Oogie smiles placing the potion and flowers on the counter. He turned his lover around and placed a kiss on his lovers mouth. "I see you made me a cake."

Jack nods embarrassed. "Happy anniversary too, love."

Oogie pushed Jack against the counter. "Love, I know you want this to be about love but I have been without you all day. I need a little more than cake."

_Oh Oogie._ Jack wrapped his arms around his lover. "_Come and get it._"


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh Oogie..._

Jack sighed as he watched the dark scenery from his window. Oogie wasn't visiting today, the doll was too busy scaring children.

_My Oogie all I want is you. I wish you were here to love me. _Jack thinks sadly. _Why can't we spend time like regular couples? Everyday I see more town folk having fun with their scary lovers and that's all I want to do with you. _

Jack moved off from the window and walked steadily to the living room. His thoughts were fully on his love. He wanted nothing more than to drag Oogie away from his job and throw him into his room and never let him out. He wanted to make sweet love to fellow and have Oogie cry his name...but he knew those were only fantasies. They would never be able to do such things, well, Jack wouldn't be able to do such things. He was only a skeleton after all. But he wanted to make Oogie feel good. That all he ever wanted to do nowadays.

Jack gave a meek smile, _If only I could feel, like really feel... with human skin...and have orgasms. _

Oogie would surely be more pleased with Jack if the skeleton did not have to fake those noises during sex. Not that Jack meant to. It had happened from imagination, whatever Oogie did-there was a reaction-of course Jack could feel movement, like if something tapped his bones, or if they broke the skeleton would surely feel pain but not as much as one would think. He was dead. Nothing could bring more pain than death...especially 'living dead'. So for more pleasure, Oogie had found it in Jack's pain. He would break, lick, and crack bones. As for what Jack did to Oogie, he could only use his hands and tongues. The skeleton had to ale due with what he had and he thanks that when he had been brought back undead that he still had a tongue, if not he wasn't sure what hat he could do.

_Why am so useless? _He wandered to himself.

Oogie loved playing with his ribs. It was one of the weird fetishes his love had. For some reason it turned the rag doll on. Jack remembers something about his love saying it reminded him of dinner? Or something about food.

_Is that what I am to him? Food? Am I something he could eat and not finish? So he leaves me as leftovers till he can return and eat me again? _Jack licked his bone lip. As sexy as it sounds, it really was a bad thing. Was Oogie only using him? For sex? He was sure that he and the doll have had this conversation before but the doll wasn't proving to him that he wasn't just a sex toy.

Out of curiosity, Jacks hand slid between his night gown, rubbing his legs moving higher and higher. _Can I...? _

He knew that there was no way for him to actual 'touch himself' or get 'turned on' by his bonehead hands. But why not at least try it? Like he does with Oogie, he could imagine it; the sensation; the touches.

He slowly slipped from his night gown. One hand playing with ribs, while the other playing with the bone where his cock would be. He slowly stroked himself and moaned, making himself hitch a breath every second or so to add to his fantasy. He began to think of Oogie, how Oogie would touch him, bite him or even kick him. His strokes gotten faster. He moved his hand from his ribs to his ass bone. He rubbed his ass, feeling it, and fake fingering it as he could.

"Oh Oogie! Oh Oogie!" He cried out stroking harder. He wished that he could come, he wished so very much that he would come. It would add to the excitement.

Saliva began to run from his mouth, Jack had not known that he could even salivate. His wrist bone began to hurt and his his hands were tired. Slowly, he stopped. His breathing was still heavy and he wasn't sure if her were doing that on his own or if it was his body.

"Why did you stop?"

Jack whipped around. It was Oogie sitting in one of the kitchens chairs he had brought to the living room. The doll was greatly turned on. Jack could tell by the massive bulge of insects in the rag dolls lower area. He blushed and turns away from his love.

Suddenly Jack stood and ran to his room leaving his confused lover behind.

_That's the last show you will ever see Oogie! _Jack thinks as he runs away embarrassed by his actions. He could Oogie calling for him but he was not listening, he quickly shut the door and locked it. _I will never ever do something like that again! _

"Jack?" Oogie knocked on the door frowning. "You left your night gown."

As fast as lightning, Jack opened the door, snatched his nightgown, and closed it back. "Thank You!" He said after slammed the door.

Oogie smiled creepily, "I'll be back my dear. I only came to check on how you were doing and I came to see that you were more than lonely without me." He chuckled as he could hear his skeleton squeal on the other side of the door.

"Shut your mouth!" Jack yells blushing madly.

"You were quite sexy."

"Shut up!"

Jack could not control his blush, _Oogie sometimes you really need to learn how to knock! _


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh Oogie, Oh Oogie!" Jack panted as Oogie licked up and down the skeletons rib cage. "Ah~!" He winced as his lover but down on one of his bones.

Oogie chuckled, "You're acting like a virgin."

"Oh but you know I'm not, not after all the things you do to me." Jack whispers wrapping his bony arms around Oogie's neck,"you make me so-"

"Jack? Jack, are you home?" Sally knocked on the door. "Jack?"

Oogie growled and pushed his rising lover back into his coffin. Jack was startled as he looked at his lovers angered expression. They waited in silence and finally with a sigh, Sally left.

"What was that for?" Jack asks confused.

Oogie doesn't say a word as his head dips down to nip one the skeletons ribs. Jack winced, he wasn't feeling the mood anymore, he pushed his lover away for a moment, not daring to look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong? Did I bite too hard?" Oogie massages over the bone. "I'll try not to next time."

"Oogie..." Jack would have swallowed a lump if he had a throat. "Why did you push me down when Sally had come?"

The boogie man growled again, his grip on Jack's bone tighten as the skeleton let out a cry. Quickly Oogie had let go, in fright that he had hurt his lover. Jack quivered for a second, his bony hand instinctively holding on to his rib.

"Sorry," Oogie apologized.

Jack hissed for a moment before shaking his head, "I-it's fine."

His rib bones were the most fragile thing on his body and were the most sensitive. He always has to wear gauzes on them to protect himself from any harm...even from Oogie.

Oogie watched in despair as his lover reached over his coffin to the nightstand to grab the gauzes and wrap them around his thin ribs. Jack looked painful, even more than when Oogie had snapped off his finger.

"I am sorry." Oogie apologized once more. "I didn't mean to grab so hard."

Jack nodded, "It's fine...really."

"I..." Oogie starts, the sighs. "I just want to make love to you in peace. I don't want distractions from your life to get in the way of that! All I want to do is love you."

Jack smiles then rests a hand on his lovers face, "Is there more you want Oogie?"

The skeleton knew his lover. There had to be more than one reason to get him all riled up, was Oogie lacking something? Jack would be more than happy to give the doll whatever he desired. So here, he happily laid beneath the rag doll with curious eyes.

"The cemetery." Oogie licks his dry mouth. "I want to make love to you in the cemetery."

"Oogie?-"

"And in the pumpkin patch." Oogie cuts him off. "I wanna have you there legs open and tongue sloppy." He growls out, another bulge forming in his lower area. "And I want go see you touch yourself!"

That had been the last straw for Oogie. He pinned Jack down once more and began nipping on him. He touched the skeletons legs and licked up them as well. Oogie reached for the zipper on his chest.

Jack stopped his moaning and stared at the doll with fright, "What are you doing! Your bugs will-!"

"You are going to feel me!" Oogie pronounced. He looked psychotic to the skeleton who only nodded and laid down again in his coffin.

Oogie unzipped himself; all his bugs flew to the skeletons body, rubbing themselves against him, vibrating, and cooing. Jack gasped as the slime ridden creatures began to crawl and shake on his naked body. There were millions of them. All wanting nothing but a place on his bones.

"OOGIE!" Jack cried out in ecstasy. The rag dolls body had fallen to the ground; with no bugs to fill it. He knew his lover was still there and could hear him. The bugs were Oogie. "Oogie! Oogie! I love you! Keep going!"

The bugs...well Oogie in Jack's view did as they were told and kept going. They all seemed to be at one with their motions, knowing exactly what do.

Jack doesn't know how, but they were able to tear through his gauze and rave at his ribs. They were tiny termites on his ribs, big mosquitoes on his ass, and other slimy and dirty bugs on his lower area. Many too were on his arms and legs.

"Oh My!" Jack cried as he imagined an orgasm. His excitement kept going. He wanted this to go on forever.

The bugs began to jolt, each spraying over a gooey liquid on bones. Jack had moaned and arched his back as smaller bugs crawled against his pelvis and sacrum, taking tiny bites out of the hard tissue.

Then everything slowed down. The bugs movements began to weaken as they came to a stopping point. It had taken Jack a second before he had come out of his fantasies. With a content sigh, he gently stroked the bugs heads on his leg. They all were humming happily to him. Oogie was happy.

Jack smiled, "Oh Oogie, I feel so happy."

The bugs began to hum a little louder and shift some on his body.

"You want another round?" Jack tries to communicate the bugs little action. They shifted around some more making the skeleton chuckle. "Oh?" He questions raising an eye socket.

Each bug began to lick on Jack. Not leaving an inch untouched. The skeleton giggled And squirmed.

"Oogie! Heehee! You-haha!- you know I can't!" Jack laughed as the bugs licked him up. "Please!"

The bugs sluggishly pulled back looking up at the skeleton. Jack looked at all of them, each had green eyes...

_I want to cradle you all, _Jack thinks as he lustfully looks to them. _Please all you like you have done for me. All my Oogies!_

They began to leave his body, all in any formation to the rag doll suit left on the floor. Leaving Jack in his coffin to watch in wonder. They began to build inside the doll making features and functionality. Finally, all of them became Oogie.

"We love you." Oogies deep voice coughs up as he stares at Jack. "We...I love you so much."

"I love them as well." Jack gasps out. He slowly risen from his coffin and stepped out, wobbling to Oogie. "But I love my Oogie more." Jacks hand clasps the doll's face making him look at him. Without hesitation, Jack planted a kiss on the doll's face.

"Mmhh~" Oogie hummed.

Jack pulled away, "I want my Oogie now."

Oogie smirked, "You've already have him."

They both dove into the coffin laughing and giggling. Jack and Oogie both looked at each other for a second; taking in all details of the one another.

_Oh Oogie, _Jack thinks as he stares at his lover. _I never want to let you go. If only you knew how badly I crave you, your bugs, and your chamber. I love you __**my **__Oogie. _


	6. Chapter 6

Oogie had always had sadistic pleasures. Most of them he could fill, others he was sure he could never do. Yet his little skeleton had proved him wrong last night, he had come out of skin; showing his bugs and all fleeing to hump and thrust the boney man. Oogie has had sexual partners, but he never thought he'd have the courage to come out of his doll suit; to show everyone what he was, so they could love his bugs, however many even the scariest of people hate bugs. So he never showed them.

He was a little self conscious about himself. Bugs made him, they are him, they loved him. Together they formed his body yet together they formed a mind only for Oogie. They worked well together. Bugs were nasty so they made a nasty person.

Oogie knew he had seen fright in Jack's eyes before he released his bugs. He would have stopped if the skeleton had told him so but Jack only nodded and laid back down in his coffin as he undid his zipper. His bugs were more than happy to be sexual advocates to Jack; all were deeply in love with him as were Oogie. And Jack had done the right things; he moaned out Oogies name knowing that it was still Oogie and not just some strange bugs.

He more happy that the skeleton had not run off screaming or trying to swipe at his bugs when the approached him. No, the skeleton had laid there in lust and let them intrude on his body.

And Jack had wanted him.

Oogies heart thumped. He had saw the way Jack looked at his bugs when he had finished. Jack wanted all of them again, he wanted to be intruded, he wanted this! And the bugs wanted it again though they wanted to be whole to enjoy it.

_"We love you so much." _

Oogie wanted Jack to know that _**all **_his bugs loved him. Every last one had an urge for him, they wanted him lust ridden, soaked in gooey slime, and pleased.

Though Jack had a some of the darkest desires that Oogie had known about; like his craving for bug juice. Jack would always be ready for him to come, ready to spill his bug juice into his mouth, Jack would taste it and savor it for a moment then spit it out; he could not swallow since he had no throat or stomach; and would always want more. Then there is Jack's obsession with riding him, the skeleton says being on top and riding makes him feel oddly good but it was very uncomfortable for Oogie. But he would do anything to make his skeleton happy. And so would Jack do the same.

That why now they both were in the pumpkin patch. Jack was only in his robe, nothing else, not even his black striped suit as he led his lover to the back of the patch were all the big pumpkins grew and trees shadowed over them. It was nighttime and everyone in Halloween town should be either wide awake or fast asleep. It all depended on the mood of the atmosphere and Jack felt that it was the sleepish type.

They stood underneath a tree, Oogies back pinned against the wall, and Jack only two feet away from him.

"Are you ready?" Jack asks shyly as he removes some of his robe to show his shoulder bone.

Oogie nodded with a chuckle "More than ready."

Jack looked back and forth praying that no one was in sight to see him like this. He saw no one and proceeded to strip off his robe as soon as he did so he could hear Oogies growl. There he just stood naked in front of the doll.

"Play with yourself." Oogie commands.

Jack blushed uncontrollably as his bony hands touched his pelvis and gave out a shaky moan to please his watching lover. The skeleton blushed when he saw Oogie lower area begin to erect as he touched himself. He began to slow but that earned a growl of anger.

"You want my bug juice don't you?" Oogie snaps when he sees his lover slowing. Jack's tongue wiggled at the mention of bug juice. Quickly the skeleton nodded and picked up his pace as his lover watched from a distance.

Oogie chuckled darkly. "I thought so."

As soon as Jack saw Oogies bug juice drip from the doll's lower zipper he instinctively ran over and dropped to his knees. Without permission he opened the zippers and began to drink all the juice he could before Oogie snatches him away and closes his zipper.

"Why aren't you a little whore? You want my bug juice so badly?" Oogie chuckled as he sees his bug juice drips from Jack's chin. Jacks bone legs began to quiver, he had always got frightened when his lover would use name calling. "You want more?"

Jack nodded repeatedly. He didn't want to miss the chance to have his favorite drink practically fed to him.

"Since you do..." Oogie smiles evilly as he saw Jacks hopeful eyes. "You will have to wait longer than I was hoping to have you."

The skeletons hopeful fell and his look of happiness turned into despair.

"Dont look that way." Oogie cooes rubbing underneath the man's chin. "I might let you have a little if you be good."

Jack nods sadly. He had really wanted that bug juice.

Oogie licks across the skull, "Mmmh, my you are delightful."

Skellington blushed uncontrollably as the cool wind blew against his naked bones. They were literally out in public, naked, and fucking. Anyone could walk upon them. Anyone.

They were cooing against each other. Rubbing against one another, and humming out swears of love.

_"Oh Oogie-" _Jack starts before he is cut off by a voice.

"J-Jack! Oogie Boogie!" The mayor gasps.

As quick as lightning Jack flew off Oogie and grabbed his robe. Oogie growled in annoyance before sending murderous looks towards the mayor. Could he Jack never have peace?

"P-please Mayor! It isn't what you think!"

"Y-you were being raped! B-by that monster! How did he even come back?! What is he doing here?! Such actions!" Mayor says frightened. "He shouldn't do this to you and get away with it!"

"Mayor its not like that!" Jack blushed.

The mayor blinks then looks at Jack's attire then to the annoyed rag doll near the tree. Finally it clicked.

"You...You're sleeping with him?" Mayor hopped that was the correct term that humans used so it wouldn't be so blatantly put. "You and Oogie Boogie...are together?"

"Yes." Jack admits. "We have been lovers for several months now...I love him and he loves me...I know it's hard to take in but-"

The mayor covered his ears as he ran off into Halloween Town leaving Jack to stand in worry.

_Would he tell? Please do not let him tell because I cannot stand a day without my Oogie Boogie and I can't risk the town trying to tear us apart. Done I have the right to be happy? Why can't I be with him? _Jacks lip bone quivered as a sob escaped his mouth. _All I want is Oogie? Why can't I have my Oogie?! Everyone has who they love! So why can't I?!_

Oogie wrapped his arms around his lover in a comforting way. He gently seated the skeleton in his arms and hummed softly. "Dont worry." He mumbled into the skull. "It will all be alright; no need for my precious skeleton to sob for no reason."

"But he saw us..."

Oogie shrugged. "So? It is his word against yours. More people trust you than that fool anyway."

Jack relaxed some. _Oogie remind me to give your bugs a treat when we return to your chambers. You deserve them for being so smart. I don't think I can live a day without you and your knowledge._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Things happen in life that you're not prepared for. All the time.**

"Why are they doing this?" Jack cried to himself. _Why are they treating me like this? Why are they blaming me? Why are they looking at me as if I betrayed them? _His voice was hollow but deep with emotion.

_Oogie. _

_Oh Oogie, darling, I know I'm not suppose to meet with you anymore, but I'm ready to run to you. _Jack blinked his eye sockets and turned around sadly and walked to his kitchen. _I just want you here with me, I want to have you beside me again. _

"Jack, Jack." A small voice knocked on his door. "You have a letter from the north pole."

The skeleton paused. Slowly, he walked to the door and opened to find a small little witch girl. She held the letter up to him and quickly gave it to him before running away. Obviously her parents had told her to stay away due to the rumours of him and Oogie.

Jack opened the letter and read the words off the letter.

_"Jack, due to the complaints and rumours that have been spread throughout Halloween Town and have been carried by other spirits, I wish to have a meeting with you on the subject. _

_From Santa Claus." _

It was very formal. Not friendly like the other letters Jack has received from the usually jolly man. The skeleton swallowed thickly, what if Santa was bothered by the rumours? What if Jack was the talk of the town? That he had been a traitor to his own people? What if the outsiders thought he was going to try and take over the holidays again?

_Oogie, _Jack thought quietly. _What am I going to do? _

He sadly slid to the floor. He knew that this was going to happen one day. He would have the face music soon. But he had imagined it differently; that the people would forgive Oogie, that they would love them as a couple. Not that they would be shamed from the world and hidden for the rest of their lives. But that's not how he wanted to be seen! He wanted to actually be seen! With Oogie!

"Oh dear." Jack sobbed into his gown.

Jack had walked down the corridor of the North Pole slowly in his best suit. He had talked to himself many times before he came and that everything would be alright. Though, the shiver in his bones told him otherwise.

_I can't think without Oogie. _Jack shook his head and calmed himself. _I can think just fine without Oogie! But I wouldn't mind having him here. _

"Jack," Santa greets him quietly from behind. He firmly placed a hand on his shoulder bone and gave him a small smile, "Please go to my office...There is someone waiting on the both of us."

The skeletons bones shook nervously. _Someone is waiting in us?_ He walked quietly with Santa to the office. He looked around, _Everything has changed so much. _

There was more green and red around the place. And it seemed to be more magical and perhaps powerful in a way. Everything was...upgraded. Way more efficient than the whole town of Halloween Town!

"Here we are." Santa opened the large doors to his office that had been painted with the symbol of each guardian. Santa chuckle deeply when he saw the figure sitting on his desk, "Good morning, Bunnymund."

"Good morning, Nicholas. Jack." The Easter Bunny greeted them and hopped from the desk. "It seems we gave a lot to talk about."

"Lets begin." Santa took his seat in his chair and the Easter Bunny stood behind him as Jack took his seat in front of them both. Santa cleared his throat, "Jack, your relationship with Oogie has..."

"Made every spirit afraid that they'll get kidnapped." Bunny finished. "But, I don't think the same."

Jack's jaw snapped opened wide. He would have thought that the Easter Bunny would've fully against his relationship with the icky oogie boogie!

"I know about love and heck, I sure can't judge you." The Easter Bunny looked down to Santa Claus warmly as the man stared at him with just as much passion.

Then it finally snapped to Jack what was going on.

"You and..." Jack whispers shockingly at the two. He stared at Santa with a dumbstruck face. "You and the Easter Bunny?!"

"Oh yes," Bunny nods. "He and I have been sleeping together for a while until he finally decided to become a couple."

Santa opened his arms wide enough so Bunny could slide into his lap and that's exactly what the Easter Bunny had done. Santa placed a kiss on his nose, "It was the best thing I've ever done in my life."

"Leading me on?"

"No, you silly rabbit!" Santa chuckles. "Mating you."

_Mating?! _

Jack's expression was beyond shocked by this point.

Bunny turned toward him with a smile, "Nicholas and I approve of your relationship and believe that if you love Oogie then be with him."

"I wish to mount you right now." Santa whispered deeply in Bunny's ear but loud enough for Jack to hear. The skeleton involuntarily blushed at that moment.

"As I was saying," Bunny gently pushed the man away from him who so desperately tried to kiss him. "You can't help who you fall in love with, but beware of what may happen in the future...Oogie is a serious danger and yet though how much I despise him, I can't stop his heart either."

"Thank you." Jack felt a relief from his bones. They weren't so tense now and he begun to have a feeling of deep respect for the Easter Bunny.

"I'm so proud of you Bunny," Santa smiled. "You are being so nice this year."

"Oh keep ya yapper shut!" Bunny chuckled. "I'm doing this all for you. I changed."

Jack nodded in agreement. Bunnymund had definitely changed over the course of time. And that may have been because of Bunny's and Santa's relationship. A bit of that niceness the big man had probably rubbed off on the rabbit.

"I'll love you either way." Santa said romantically. "Now, come sit in my lap like you usually do."

"Nicholas!" Bunny blushed a deep red. "Keep ya dirty thoughts to yourself!"

Santa laughed before his eyes landed back on Jack, "As you can see, it is fine to love someone. To be honest, you are one of the few to actually know of my relationship."

"Why?"

Before Santa could answer, Bunny interrupted.

"Well for one, we had just got together, and for two; I like our privacy." He smiled smally and looked as if saying no other questions should be asked. Jack nodded but Santa frowned.

"You know," Santa said deeply. "I wish to show you out to others...to say you are my mate outside the walls of our homes."

"Nick," Bunny gently kissed his lover on the cheek, "Please don't talk about this in front of a guest."

Jack looked between them, realizing who exactly was the dominant in the relationship. And it wasn't Santa.

"Later?" Santa asks softly.

"Later." Bunny smiles. It faded as he looked at the skeleton. "I think you understand enough about the situation and if you have any problems with anything, please don't hesitate to ask us."

"I will take up that offer." Jack smiles. "I must go see _my Oogie _now."

_In all my years, in all my time, I cannot believe how much love I feel at this moment. How accepted I feel! Especially from the Easter Bunny who I thought so blatantly hate me! Oh Oogie I'm coming back to you! _Tears ran across his skull as he ran through the pumpkin patch to the underground where Oogie had stayed.

"Jack!" Sally had yelled when she saw the skeleton dash for the pumpkin patch. Her heart ached. "Jack don't go! Jack!"

He didn't look back but kept running towards his love.


End file.
